Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) provides a network architecture that facilitates adding and removing devices from a network. For instance, the UPnP architecture allows a user to simply “plug” a new device into a network coupling, and thereafter the network will automatically determine the characteristics of the new device and subsequently coordinate interaction between this new device and others in the network based on the determined characteristics. The UPnP architecture is particularly well suited for networks associated with a local setting, such as a home, a business, a school, etc. The term “Universal Plug and Play” derives from functionality provided in the earlier developed device Plug and Play (PnP) device. PnP provides a flexible technique for automatically adding and removing peripherals to a standalone computer device, such as a PC.
UPnP devices are commonly used in relatively localized network environments, such as in a home or business. In the home environment, for instance, a network built in accordance with the UPnP architecture may interconnect a collection of media source devices and a collection of media rendering devices. An exemplary media source device might comprise a personal computer that stores a collection of music, video, pictures, etc., or may comprise various types of jukebox devices. An exemplary media rendering device might comprise a TV, stereo, personal computer, and so on. A control point (such as a personal computer) can then be used to route resource information from one of the media source devices to a selected media rendering device.
However, existing networks that include UPnP devices do not perform the above-described transfer of resource information in a well-controlled, secure, and responsible fashion. For instance, there exists the risk that an individual that is not affiliated with the network including UPnP devices might tap into the network in an unauthorized manner. For instance, the network may be implemented using wireless links (in whole or in part). In these networks, there exists the risk that an unauthorized individual might intentionally or inadvertently gain access to the resources provided by the UPnP architecture. Similar risks are present in other kinds of networks. Further, the functionality provided for networks that include UPnP devices is designed to ensure continuity with wide area IP network functionality. While this provides many advantages, it also introduces the risk that users in the wide area network environment might intentionally or inadvertently find a way to tap into the home network environment. Since the UPnP architecture does not provide a suitable mechanism for controlling or blocking the routing of information, there is a chance that these kinds of unauthorized users might gain access to the network's entire collection of media and informational resources or control the UPnP devices on the network.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a technique for securing channels in a communication network, such as a network including UPnP devices.